


remember me (though I have to say goodbye)

by rozey_woes



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Tales of the SMP - Fandom
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Disappearance, Forgetting, Gen, Guitar, Library, Memory Loss, Remember me - Freeform, Sad, Songfic, Tales Of The SMP, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozey_woes/pseuds/rozey_woes
Summary: Determined to fix their current timeline, Karl spends his time time-travelling. Perhaps, a little too much travelling. Even when he begins to forget himself and his friends, he keeps going, determined to finish his mission.In one timeline, Karl loses all memory of who he was, and doesn't return to the SMP. His friends left behind mourn for his disappearance, but when Sapnap and Quackity discover Karl's secret library, they decide to go after him to bring their friend home.// Songfic kinda based on Remember Me (Lullaby) from Coco. This song just reminds me so much of Karl and the Tales of the SMP sjnndfnenfeifnjn
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	remember me (though I have to say goodbye)

**Author's Note:**

> This is highkey scuffed because I literally just started getting into Karl's lore like less than a week ago + binge watched all the episodes of tales of the SMP in like a day. I don't know very much about his character yet, so this may not be an accurate portrayal of canon stuff.

_**Remember me** _

Karl thought maybe if he traveled through time enough, he would be able to right some wrongs somewhere in their current fucked up timeline. He didn't care about himself. He wanted- no, needed- to save his friends. If the cost of his actions was steadily losing his memories, then so be it. 

...He was losing himself. He knew it.

He knew it by the way his memory was slowly becoming more and more fussy each time he travelled. He kept many diaries in his library, important information written down in them that he needed to remember. He held onto those diaries like they were a lifeline.

The faces of his friends grew fussier by the day. He struggled to remember their names.

_**Though I have to travel far** _

As Karl stood in front of the portal, he hoped the friends he once knew would be okay.

He lays a diary down on the ground in front of the portal. 

He knows this would be his last trip. One he probably wouldn't come back from. He'd lose all his memories of who he once was. 

Karl knew that he wouldn't come back until he had fixed things. 

With those thoughts in his head, he didn't hesitate as he left his final diary behind, crossing through the portal. 

_**Remember me** _

Two heartbroken friends stood side-by-side inside Karl's house, walking around slowly to examine everything.

Quackity's guitar hung around his neck, and he absentmindedly plucked a soft tune as he wandered around. Sapnap took to examining the walls, fingers sliding over the dust-coated surfaces.

It had been about a month since Karl disappeared. They looked all over the SMP, yet there was no sign of the boy. Quackity knew his friend had been dealing with- something, lately, in the weeks leading up to his disappearance. Karl never told him what he was doing. Karl distanced himself from all his friends even more before he disappeared. 

Sapnap had spoken to the male a little bit, and all they could get out of Karl was him saying he was off "adventuring" most of the time in explanation for his absence. 

Quackity just hoped his friend was okay out there somewhere, that he hadn't gotten himself into trouble.

_**Each time you hear a sad guitar** _

Quackity was still playing a soft, sad tune on his guitar when Sapnap found the hidden library.

The two males headed into Karl's secret library. There were weird posters up on the walls, similar to a movie or book cover. It was in that room, where they found out what Karl had really been up to.

The books about each of the events seemed almost made-up at first. Fake stories they assumed Karl had written.

That was, until they read each of the diaries, where Karl's undoing had been documented on the thin pages. Notes of losing his memories, struggling to remember his friends, and struggling to remember who he even was.

Sapnap and Quackity looked at each other, faces grim. Karl was in some deep shit.

_**Know that I'm with you the only way that I can be** _

Next, they found the portal. They approached the swirling vortex cautiously, and Sapnap was the first to spot the leather-bound book on the ground in front of it. He glanced at Quackity anxiously, before he picked it up, flicking it open. 

Inside, there was a polaroid photo taped into the inside cover. It was a photo of the three of them - Quackity, Karl, and Sapnap.

The text was written on the next page.

_"Dear friends,_

_If you find this book, that means I am likely gone._

_I tried so hard to restore peace to these lands. I sacrificed everything I knew trying to fix our world so all my friends could be happy again._

_I'm travelling once more in an attempt to save our world._

_If I don't return, then I apologize for failing._

_Although I may not remember you... I hope you will remember me._

_Farewell,_

_Karl."_

_**Until you're in my arms again** _

Sapnap and Quackity looked at each other, frowning. A few tears slipped down Quackity's cheeks as he looked away, looking up at the swirling portal in front of them instead.

"Karl's an idiot." he huffed, sniffling, using his sleeve to wipe his eyes.

Sapnap extended his hand, gently taking Quackity's hand in his own. The two friends stood side-by-side as they faced the portal.

"He is. Let's go get our idiot." Sapnap spoke softly, giving Quackity's hand a gentle squeeze, making the other male smile. 

_**Remember me** _

Not once letting go of the other's hand, the two stepped into the swirling portal, disappearing soon after. They were going to bring Karl back home.


End file.
